towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Stürmischer Frühling
Das zeitalter der Legenden W'ir schreiben das siebte Zeitalter, eine Epoche in der die alten Kulturen nicht mehr existierten und andere ihren Platz eingenommen hatten. Eine Zeit in der das Leben hart und endberlich war, eine Zeit in der altes Wissen aus der Vergangenheit, was einst vergessen wurde wieder ans Tageslicht kommt. Wo der Mut eines Kriegers genauso über das Schicksal endscheidet wie die Hand der Bauern. Einer Welt des Aufbruchs, einer Welt die sich aus dem Schatten der langen Dunkelheit wieder ins Licht erhebt. Handel, Religion und Krieg Teil des öffentlichen Lebens sind. Der Streit zwischen Adel, Kirche und den Mystikern den Erben der alten Kulturen den Alltag bestimmt. Einem Zeitalter in dem Geschichte und Legenden geschrieben werden, deren Ferse und Reime vom Schwert und mutigen Kriegern berichten. '''''Einem Zeitalter der Ehre und einem Zeitalter der Legenden. Stürmischer Frühling center|550px Prolog: J'adeger saß auf dem Thron und hörte sich die Begründung des Abtes an. Der König spürte wie sich der Abt langsam immer mehr in Wiedersprüche verlief. Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren stürtzte der Abt aus dem Palast, er war sauer und musste Ruhe bewahren. Sein Plan verlief ins leere und alles stand auf seidenem Faden. Er winkte die beiden Kopfgeldjäger zu sich und überquerte mit ihnen den verschneiten Hof und verließ die Burg. Sie würden Zweibrüggen verlassen müssen, in diesem Land würde er seine Ziele niemals verwiklichen können. Doch waren sich der Toa in purpurot und seine beiden Helfer nicht sicher, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt sei, um der Kathedrale von Zweibrüggen den Rücken zu zukehren. "Es wäre ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt wenn ihr jetzt aus Zweibrüggen verschwinden würdet," bemerkte der Kopfgeldjäger, "glaubt mir das!" "Wir werden sehen," erwiederte der Abt, "aber voreillich Handeln werden wir auch nicht." Die drei Toa traten durch das Doppeltor in die Kathedrale, knarrend schlossen sich die Türen wieder. S'ophie sah Jadeger an, "es ist noch nicht zu ende!" "Das Gefühl habe ich auch," bestätigte der König und nahm seine Königin in die Arme, "aber wir werden sehen was als nächstes passieren wird!" Sophie nickte und sah hinauf in den Himmel der anbrechenden Nacht. "Der Himmel ist so klar wie schon lange nicht mehr," lächelte die Königin, "es soll laut alten Legenden ein gutes Zeichen sein!" "Wenn man daran glaubt," erwiederte Jadeger lächelnd, "und ich glaube daran!" Waruru stand im Arbeitszimmer und starte Löcher in die Decke, er dachte nach, nach wie man diese kopflosen Reiter wirklich töten konnte. Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, ihm viel keine Lösung ein. Der Morgen brach an und Waruru wachte schweißgebadet auf, er hatte verdammt schlecht geträumt. Er ließ den Traum in seinem Kopf revue passiernen und ordnete ihn. "So schlecht war der Traum doch nicht," gähnte er, "wieso müssen sich Hinweise nur immer so verkehrt darstellen." Der Toa schlüpfte in sein Gewand und trat aus der Tür in den Speisesal. ''I'nsidi ließ warmes Wasser in das Bad des Palastes laufen. Sie warf einige Kräuter in das Wasser und ein angenehmer Geruch stieg auf. Die Arnorie setzte sich langsam und die Wärme umfing ihre Haut. Nun falltete sie ihre Hände zu einem Gebet und sah nach unten auf das Wasser. Eine weile verharrte sie in dieser Haltung und sprach wieder die Worte die ihr Leben geprägt hatten. '''''Rechtschaffender Zorn wird das Böse bestrafen! Kapitel 1: Feuchter Morgen D'ie Temperaturen stiegen langsam an, über all begann der Schnee zu schmelzen und das Eis zu tauen. Waruru schlenderte gut gelaunt durch die Flure der Burg als er einen angenehmen Duft roch. Jemand kochte wohl einen leckeren Kräutertee, dachte der Toa und folgte dem Geruch. Dieser führte aber nicht zur Küche der Burg oder einem Zimmer der Bediensteten, nein er führte direkt zum Bad der Burg. Der Toa war neugierig zu sehen welche Kräuter die Badefrauen für Jadeger oder Sophie in das warme Wasser streuten. Noch waren der König und die Königin in politsche Verhandlungen gebunden weshalb nur der Bader oder eines der Bademädchen in dem Raum sein dürfte. Der Toa trat hinein und blieb sofort stehen. Das Bad hatte sich jemand anders gerichtet und diese jemand anders stieg gerade aus dem Wasser. Nass und unbegleitet schritt Insidi zu einem kleinen Alltar auf dem ihre beiden Dolche lagen. Der Toa in der Tür war schweigsam und verbarg seine Verlegenheit. Noch nie hatte er seine Gefährtin so gesehen wie die Götter sie geschaffen hatten. D'''a der Toa aber aus gutem Hause stammte und auch eine gute Erziehung genossen hatte war er frei von friwohlem Gedankengut. Waruru verstand jetzt warum die schwarzen Arnorie so begehrt und misteriös waren. "Komm ruhig herrein," sagte Insidi, "das Wasser ist noch schön warm!" Der Toa wunderte sich das Insidi mit nartürlichkeit so normal umging. "Es tut mir leid," erwiederte Waruru, "ich wollte nicht stören." "Tust du das?" bemerkte Insidi während sie ihren Körper in ein Tuch einhüllte, "habe ich das etwa gesagt?" "Mhmmm," antwortete der Toa, "nein das hast du nicht gesagt." Insidi bot Waruru einen Tee an und schob die Dolche bei Seite. "Was machts du hier?" fragte der Toa während er einen Schluck Tee trank, "das sieht mehr nach einem Ritual als nach Baden aus!" "Gut erkannt," bestättigte Insidi, "es ist das Ritual der Reinheit!" "Welche Rolle spielt es?" erkundigte sich Waruru, "was hat es genau zu bedeuten?" "Dieses Ritual reinigt meine Seele und meinen Geist," erklärte die Arnorie, "dies soll mich vor dunkler Magie und beeinflussung des Geistes schützen!" "'''U'nd tut es das auch?" wollte Waruru jetzt wissen. "Ja, tut es," lächelte Insidi sanft, "es stärkt und endspannt mein Wesen." "Zudem hilft es mit Tatsachen umzugehen," fuhr Insidi fort, "welche einem sonst probleme bereiteten könnten." "Stammt dieses Ritual der Reinheit aus der Kultur der schwarzen Arnor?" sprach der Toa neugierig. "Wieso willst du das wissen?" fragte Insidi. "Weil meine Mutter auch regelmäßig diesem Ritual nach ging," erklärte Waruru, "nur deshalb trat ich in das Bad." Ok, das ihm der Anblick der nackten und atraktiven Insidi auch gefallen hatte hielt er zurück, er war schließlich auch nur ein Toa. "Dann war deine Mutter auch eine Arnorie," erwiederte Insidi und schlüpfte in das Kleid was sie sich bereit gelegt hatte, "dieses Ritual stammt aus der Kultur der Arnor!" Waruru wurde nachdenklich, "das hieße ich wäre halb Toa halb Arnor?" "Nein," sagte Insidi und sah Waruru an, "ich bin eine schwarze Arnorie auch dunkel Arnorie genannt, du bist ein weiser Arnor, ein Lichtarnor." "Mein Vater war doch ein Toa," bemerkte Waruru. "Doch haben die Götter dir ein Leben als weiser Arnor gegeben," lächelte Insidi.'' ''N'ameless stand auf dem Hof vor dem Palast. Die Grünflächen waren schon zum größten Teil schneefrei. Die Gärtner des Hofes hatten schon mit den ersten Beeten begonnen. Der Arnor schritt auf die Mitte des Hofes und blickte in den klaren Himmel mit den wenigen Wolkenfäden. Die Bauern waren jetzt wieder die meiste Zeit ausserhalb der Stadtmauern bei ihren Feldern und das Hämmern der Schmiede nahm an intensität zu. Nameless stand zwischen zwei Fronten. Zum einen ärgerte ihm das er nicht wusste wie er er diese Koplosen vernichten konnte und zum anderen machten ihm seine Gefühle zu Insidi schwer zu schaffen. Er war zu lange ohne Gefühle gewesen, jetzt musste er gegen sie ankämpfen. Besonders hart war es für ihn da es Rituale in seiner Kultur gab, die man als Arnor nicht allein abhallten durfte. Dieses Ritual war langsam fällig, aber er wollte es vermeiden nicht länger als nötig in Insidis nähe zu sein wen sie ohne Kleider war. Und rituelle Bäder wurden nun mal nicht in Gewandung abgehallten. J'''adeger beobachtete seinen Freund aus dem Fenster des Arbeitszimmers aus. Das leise Getuschel und Gemurmel von Nameless brachten den König zum lachen, so hatte seinen Freund noch nie erlebt. Er tungte die Feder in das Tintengefäß und unterzeichnete das Dokument. Er wartete bis die Tinte getrocknet war, dann falltete er das Dokument zusammen und hielt das Siegelwax über die Kerze. Nach dem auch das Siegel getrocknet war schob er es in eine Lederdepesche und gab diese seinem Boten. Das Sophie andersweitig beschäfftigt war, sie badete jetzt auch wollte aber alleine sein und etwas Ruhe haben ging Jadeger zu Nameless in den Hof. "Was bedrückt dich, mein Freund?" fragte der Toa, "kann ich dir vieleicht behilflich sein?" "Ich glaube nicht," murmelte Nameless, "aber trotzdem danke." "Komm mit in den Teesaal," schlug der König for, "bei einem Becher heisen Tees lässt es sich besser nach denken." Die beiden Freunde gingen in den Palast. "Der frühere König war viel förmlicher," sagte einer der Gärtner zu einem anderen. "Ja, der neue König ist wirklich völlig anders." stimmte der andere Gärtner zu. Kapitel 2: Die Predigerin ''D'ie junge Kriegerin saß in ihrem Bett, sie war aus einem Traum aufgeschreck. Insidi war der Lösung näher gerückt, doch ihr gefiel es nicht was sie herraus gefunden hatte. Dieser Traum verdeutlichte das zu mal. Sie wollte nicht darüber reden so erschreckend war es für sie. Warum musste die Lösung des Problems so schwierig sein?Die Arnorie stand vor der schwersten Endscheidung ihre jungen Lebens. Das Schicksal hatte sich gegen einen von ihnen gewendet, doch musste es auch einen anderen Weg geben. Die Hoffnung in der Kriegerin waren optimistisch, sie trat aus dem Bett und schlüpfte in ihre lederne, knappe Rüstung. Sie schlich aus dem Palast und verließ die Burg seiner Mayestät. Sie schlich aus der Stadt und sah noch einmal auf die schützenden Mauern zurück. Sie lächelte und drehte sich um. Sie rannte vom Weg ab in den Wald. Mit einem klaren Ziel vor Augen, jemanden zu finden der bereit war unwissendlich seine Leben zu geben und dies freiwillig. In einem Beutel führte sie ein besonderes Gut mit sich. I'''nsidi kletterte zwischen den Bäumen oder zwischen dem Dickicht um den Augen der Reisenden zu endgehen. Nur so würde sie in das Dorf kommen das durch eine besondere Matoranerin an Berümtheit gewonnen hatte. Für Inside war diese Frau eine verrückte die ihr Leben eines übertriebenen religiös veranlagtem Wahnsinn verschworen hatte. Doch sie hatte Anhänger gefunden die ihre Wahnvorstellungen teilten. Diese Pilger reisten regelmäßig in das Dorf um ihrer selbst ernannten Heiligen nahe zu sein. Die Arnorie stand vor dem Marktplatz des Ortes. Die Häuser waren verfallen und viele waren nur notdürftig in stand gesetzt. Insidi schritt auf das große Bauwerk zu das einst ein Rathaus war. Die Fenster waren eingeworfen worden und die Türen herraus gerissen. Es war in dem kleinen Ort als hätte hier ein Krieg jedweges Leben ausgelöscht doch die Arnorie wusste das dem nicht so war, hier lebten noch Matoraner. Diese bemerkten sie nicht denn zum einen vermied es Insidi gesehen zu werden in dem sie sich immer im Schatten der verfallenden Häuser bewegte. ''Z'um anderen waren sie so in Gebete vertieft das sie fast alles um sich herum langsam zu vergessen schienen. Ausser einer, der selbst ernannten Heiligen hatte in dem Dorf alles völlig den Verstand verloren. Insidi trat an die marode Kirche heran und spähte aus dem Schatten herraus durch ein eingeschlagenes Fenster. Vor dem Alltar, der nicht vermodert oder beschädigt war, kauerte eine Matoraneri. Diese trug eine braune verschlissen Robe mit einer großen Kaputze. Die Matoranerin schien zu knien aber anders als es die Mönche und anderen Würdenträger der Kirche taten. Insidis Augen trügten sie nicht, die Matoranerin litt bereits an gebrechen in den Knien und Füßen. Es war für die Arnorie nicht verwunderlich das die ganze Betereih auf dauer auf die Knochen gehen musste. "Wie überede ich diese verlorene alte Predigerin nur dazu ihre Leben dem Fluch der Endhaupteten zu übergeben, dachte Insidi und strich sich durch die Haare. Sie hörte leise die Worte der Predigerin, tut Buse, tut Buse. "Tut Buse, tut Buse," wiederholte sich eine Stimme die sich der Kriegerin näherte. D'''ie Matoraner gingen langsam auf die Kirche zu und füllten diese. Insidi hatte sich eine neue Position gesucht und lauschte den Predigten der Matoranerin. Langsam ging ihr das ewige tut Buse, tut Buse auf die Nerven. Sie kletterte vom Dach der Kirche und berührte geräuschlos den Boden. Die Dunkelheit brach herein, es wurde Nacht. Dies kam der Arnorie ganz passend, in der Dunkelheit der Nacht war sie erstrecht wie unsichtbar. Sie eilte zum leer stehenden Rathaus und suchte dort einen Platz der nicht zu verfallen und vermodert war. Im Zimmer des Bürgermeisters richtete sie ihr Nachtlager ein. Sie legte sich unter die Decke und schlief mit einem Auge. Das andere war hellwach. Sie hörte wie die Matoraner sich auch in die Ruinen der Häuser zurück zogen. Sie schlief ein und die Nacht wich wieder den Tageslicht. Sie würde die Predigerin aufsuchen und versuchen mit dieser zu sprechen. Um lässitige Fragen zu umgehen hoffte sie das die Matoranerin alleine in der Kirche war und diese war es. Die Predigerin schreckte auf als sie die hochgewachsene und hübsche Gestalt erblickte. "'''W'as führt euch zu mir," fragte die Matoranerin, "was bedrückt euch mein Kind?" "Ist es wegen eurer Lebensart?" fuhr die Matoranerin fort, "wenn ich eure sehr Hautfreudige Gewandung berücksichtige müsst ihr eine Dirne sein!" "Zu schade das ihr euer schönes Anglitz der Wollust hergibt," murmelte die Predigerin, "aber bei eurem Körper müsstet ihr sehr gefragt sein!" "Ich bin keine Dirne," sprach Insidi, "diese Rüstung ist mehr ein Schmuck als ein Schutz, aber desswegen bin ich nicht hier!" "Ich kann euch einen Weg anbieten," erklärte Insidi, "wie ihr wahrhaftig eine Heilige werden könnt!" Die Augen der Matoranerin weiteten sich, "wie, wie kann ich den Göttern meine Gunst erweisen?" "In dem ihr ihnen euer Leben gibt und Dämonen aus der Unterwelt wieder in diese zurück treibt," erfand Insidi, "ihr müsst nur einen Fluch auf euch nehmen der euch mit den Augen der Dämonen sehen lässt!" Die Matoranerin sah gen Himmel und überlegte, "ist es war oder seit ihr etwas selbst einer dieser Dämonen?" "Eure Haut ist geisterhaft blas und eure Augen strahlen etwas mystisches aus!" sagte die Predigerin.'' Kapitel 3: Das Alptraumbuch ''I'nsidi runzelte die Stirn, "ich bin kein Dämon, es geht aber um etwas das einem Dämon sehr nahe kommt." "Wie meint ihr das?" fragte die Matoranerin jetzt auf einmal ernst und ganz und gar nicht mehr wie die verückte Predigerin. "Ich habe es gewusst," bemerkte Insidi, "schon seit dem ich euch in dem Dorf beobachtet habe." "Aber ihr spielt eure Rolle sehr gut." "Was bleibt einem anderes übrig," konterte die Matoranerin, "wenn man wegen eines falschen Verbrechens verfolgt wird?" "In eurer Situation gibt es wohl auch nichts anderes als gute Tarnung aber," antwortete Insidi, "man kann sich auch verteidigen!" "Aber lassen sie uns nicht schon wieder vom Thema ablenken," fuhr die Arnorie fort, "wie kann ich jemanden vernichten der bereits nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilt?" "Das kann ich ihnen auch nicht sagen," erwiederte die Matoranerin, "aber ich kann dir etwas geben das dir weiterhelfen kann!" Die Predigerin zog aus ihrem verstaubten Zimmer in dem sie auch schlief ein altes Buch aus dem Regal. Insidi wunderte sich über das Regal, dass dieses nicht zusammen brach. D'''ie Kriegerin nahm das verstaubte Buch in die Hand und wischte den Titel frei. "Es ist ein altes Märchenbuch," sagte die Matoranerin, "doch es beinhaltet Geschichten die ihr sonst in keinem Archiv oder keiner Bibiothek finden werden." "Viele dieser Geschichten scheinen erfindungen wortgewandter Auroren zu sein." sagte sie, "aber einige scheinen auf wahren Beobachtungen auf zubauen." "Ich danke ihnen für dieses Buch," erwiederte Insidi und steckte es in ihre Tasche. Die Arnorie winkte der Matoranerin hinter her und kehrte dem Dorf den Rücken zu. Insidi blickte in den Himmel, Wolken zogen auf und es begann zu nieseln. Das Nieseln wurde zu einem dichten Regen und die Kriegerin endschloss bei einem Bauern für die Nacht Unterschlupf zu suchen. Der Bauer ließ sie in der Scheune übernachten. Sie zog das Buch aus der Tasche und schlug es auf. Ein verschnörkelter Schriftzug ließ nichts gutes erahnen. "Das Buch der Alpträume," las sie, "ein Buch das die Angst vor der Dunkelheit lehrt!" Die Kriegerin überschlug einige Kapitel bis sie auf eine Geschichte stieß, die sie an die aktuellen Ereignisse erinnerte. ''N'ameless war seit den letzten vier Tagen zu keinem gemeinsamen Essen mehr erschienen, seit Insidi übernacht spurlos verschwunden war. Der Krieger ging jeden Tag an dem Zimmer seiner emaligen Gefährtin vorbei. Doch jetzt war diese fort, weg gegangen ohne irgend jemandem etwas zu sagen. Blitze erhellten die Nacht und Nameless saß neben Insidis leerem Bett. Ihrer Festkleider lagen noch immer gefallten in den Schränken und nur ihre Rüstung und Waffen fehlten. Er weinte und drückte sich das Kissen gegen die Wange. Er wünschte sich seine Gefährtin zurück. Wieder war die Nacht für wenige Sekunden taghell und ein lauter Donner zeriss die nächtliche Stille. Nameless legte das Kissen zurück und verließ das Zimmer. Unterwegs rämmpelte er ausversehen eine der Nonnen um, die Schwestern des nahe liegenden Klosters waren seit gestern in dem Palast da eine Toa, eine Dienerin der Königin jeder Zeit ihr Kind erwarten konnte. Die Nonne regiestrierte den Rämpler auch nicht weiter sondern setzte den Weg durch den Flur fort. D'''as Leben in der Burg war nicht mehr das selbe, jeder vermisste Insidi und jeder hatte volles Verständniss für Nameless. Waruru und Jadeger gaben sich große Mühe so wenig wie möglich über die Arnorie oder besser gar nicht über diese zu sprechen. Der Tag begann mild und mit einem sanftem Wind. Nameless ging im Park herum und sah den Gärtnern zu wie sie aus bunten Blumen Bilder auf den Beeten gestalteten. Wieder erinnerte es ihn an Insidi welche an so etwas eine große Freude empfunden hätte. Der Krieger zog sich in seine Gemächer zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Irgend wer hatte sein Bett völlig neu gedeckt. Wenn dies ein gut gemeinter Versuch eines Matoraners aus dem Personal war, so war er gelungen. Der Krieger lächelte und richtete das Bett wieder so her wie er es mochte. Nameless stand am Fenster und überblickte das Treiben for dem Palast. Politik war eine komische Sache, dachte er und versuchte nicht an Insidi zu denken. Gefühle waren eine etwas schwierige Sache, dass erkannte er immer wieder, wo Freude war da war auch Leid. ''A'm nächsten Morgen zog es den Krieger in die Stadt. Der milde Frühlingswind machte einen Tag auf dem Markt so richtig Einladent. Er hatte neben dem Einkauf noch etwas anderes eingeplant. Der Abt hatte sich in der Sonntagsmesse ausserordentlich merkwürdig verhalten. Als ob er etwas ausserordentlich wichtiges verloren hätte. Zu dem verschaffte dem Krieger eine Aufgabe immerwieder klarheit. So schlenderte er an den Marktständen vorbei und sah sich das bunt gemischte Angebot an Waren an. Auch der Abt und seine beiden dubiosen Helfer hielten sich in der Nähe eines Stoffhändlers auf. Die warten auf irgend wen, dachte Nameless und blieb in der Nähe der drei Toa. Sie tuschelten etwas durcheinander, ihr Wortwechsel war konfus und mit reichlich Wiedersprüchen gemischt. Die Rüstungen und die Schwerter hatte jemand unbekanntes für den Abt eingefordert. Jadeger gab wiederwillig der Bitte nach. Nameless wiederum verspürte das die Rüstung und die Schwerter nicht das ausschlag gebene war, der Abt war auf die beiden Toa die fast immer bei ihm waren auf irgend eine Form angewiesen. Kapitel 4: Der Brief D'''er Tag neigte sich nach seinem ereignisslosen Verlauf dem ende zu und wich der Nacht. Nameless lag in seinem Himmelbett und starrte an die bemalte Decke des hölzernden Kunstwerkes. Ein kleiner Schatten zeichnette sich ab, der Krieger stand auf und wittmete sich der Ecke des Bettes zu. Er zog ein kleines zusammen gerolltes Stück Papier herraus. Er rollte es sorgfälltig aus und stellte fest das es auch noch gefallten war. Die Zeilen waren eng zusammen geschrieben und von einer schönen Handschrift verziert. Nameless legte das Papier auf seinen Schreibtisch und breitete es aus. Er las die Zeilen Wort für Wort was seine Laune beträchtlich verbesserte. Du Narr, dachte er über sich selbst, dieser Brief war schon seit vier Tagen in der Ecke des Himmelbettdaches gewesen und er hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. Er wandte sich wieder dem Schreiben zu. Er las weiter und es öffnette ihm weitere Augen. Seine Finger folgten den Zeilen aus schwarzer Tinte um nicht Texteile zu übersehen, auf so wenig Fläche gezwungen wirkte er wie ein Auszug aus einer Kirchenschrift. ''"An Nameless meinem Gefährten, mach dir keine Sorgen um mich und vermisse mich bitte auch nicht. Ich muss einer Spur nach gehen die unseren Fall enventuell lösen könnte, bevor es zu spät ist. Es gibt ein Buch das in keinem Archiv oder keiner Bibiothek mehr zu finden ist. Es wurde in der Zeit als ich noch ein Kind war, verboten und alle bekannten Exemplare verbrannt. Doch ein Buch konnte vor dem Verbot ausser Landes gebracht werden. In diesem Buch gibt es wenn ich mich noch richtig erinnern kann, eine Geschichte die unserem Fall sehr änlich ist. Wenn ich richtig liegen sollte, können wir dann alle Fakten die ihr und ich gesammelt haben endlich ortnen um ihre Zusammenhänge zu klären. Aber dieses letzte Exemplar muss ich finden bevor unsere Feinde auf die Idee kommen selbst danach zu suchen. Ich hoffe das mein Alleingang nicht die Aufmerksamkeit unserer Feinde auf sich gezogen hat und mein Verschwinden nicht ausserhalb der Burg bemerkt wurde. Sobald ich das Buch gefunden und in meinem Besitz gebracht habe werde ich zu euch zurück kommen. Aber nicht auf dem direkten Weg, da ich dies für nicht sehr vorteilhaft halte. Ihr werden meine Heimkehr mit einem Zeichen zu erkennen geben, durch das ich meine Ankunft ankündigen werde. Ihr werdet es erkennen! Bitte versprecht mir nicht nach mir zu suchen bevor ich das Zeichen meiner Heimkehr mit dem Blut zweier Leben besiegeln konnte, denn sonst werden wir diesen Krieg nicht gewinnen oder anders gesagt unseren Fall nicht lösen können. Mein Zeichen wird einfach für euch zu erkennen sein. Ich freue mich schon darauf euch alle wieder zusehen und besonders dich, es gibt da etwas das ich dir unbeding sagen muss. Auf schnelles Wiedersehen Insidi N'ameless falltete den Brief und trat an sein Bett. Mit einem breiten und überglücklichen Lächeln im Gesicht ließ er sich in das Bett fallen. "Ich alter Narr," sagte er leise wieder zu sich, "alle diese Gefühlsschwankungen nur wegen einer Unaufmerksamkeit." Er zog die Decke hoch und schloss die Augen. "Ich freue mich schon darauf euch alle wieder zusehen und besonders dich, es gibt da etwas das ich dir unbeding sagen muss." flüsterte er während er einschlief. Diese Nacht schlief er wieder gut und feste, fast verschlief er das Früstück. Zur großen Verwunderung seiner Freunde nahm der vor kurzem noch verbitterte Krieger wieder am gemeinsammen Leben mit ihnen Teil. Die innere Freude war so groß das er selbst für die Dienerin von Sophie, die nach der Geburt ihres Kindes noch immer etwas auf Hilfe angewiesen war, hin und wieder Botengänge erledigte. Den Brief gab er an Jadeger, Waruru und Sophie weiter. So lockerte sich die angespannte Lage auf der Burg wieder. "Was ist das für ein Buch?" fragte Waruru, "ich hoffe es war es Wert, einen Alleingang bei Nacht und Nebel zu riskieren!" '"Ich glaube schon," erwiederte Nameless, "ansonsten hätte Insidi so ein Waagnis nicht riskiert, sie hasst Leitsinn über alles!" Epilog: D'er Toa lief im Kreis und warf immer wieder Blicke aus dem Fenster. Die Nacht war finster und dunkle Wolken verdeckten gelegentlich das Licht des Mondes. Der Abt stand vor einem Rätsel. Er konnte es noch immer nicht begreifen das ein unbekannter Gönner die Rüstungen und Schwerter aus dem Besitz des Königs für ihn zurück gefordert hatte. Der Purpurote war erleichtert aber auch skeptisch. Dieser unbekannte Gönner konnte auch jemand sein der das Geheimnis um die Kopflosen endrätselt haben konnte. "Ich mache mich nur verrückt," grummelte der Abt, "dieses Geheimnis wird niemand endrätseln können!" Er dachte zurück als er noch ein junger Ritter und treuer Diener der Inquisition war, er hatte den Auftrag bekommen ein Buch zu vernichten das gefährlich war. Zu dieser Zeit hatte er diese Gefahr nicht erkannt doch mit der Zeit als er selbst Inquisitor geworden war, verstand er das Buch. Er ließ alle Exemplare vernichten ausser einem, dies behielt er und ließ es von der Bildfläche verwschwinden. Er studierte es gründlich bis er alle Geheimen Details der Geschichten und deren Wahrheiten endschlüsselt hatte. D'''och seine Anordnungen waren hintergangen worden, eine junge Ordensschwester stahl ein weiteres Buch bevor es ein Raub der Flammen werden konnte. Der Inquisitor hatte alle Hebel seiner Zeit in Bewegung gesetzt und endfesselte einen Krieg, einen Kreuzzug um das zweit Exemplar zu finden und zu vernichten. Jetzt hier und heute war er kein Inquisitor mehr. Seine Suche nach dem zweiten Buch hatte ihm sein Vermögen und seinen Ruf gekostet. Heute war er nur noch der Abt einer Kathedrale, angewiesen auf andere Kirchenherren und unter der Aufsicht eines wachsammen Königs. Der Toa ging in das Wirtschaftsgebäude wo die vier Särge aufbewahrt wurden. "Ihr seit meine Waffen und niemand wird euch vernichten können!" sagte er und blickte auf die Rüstungen die hinter dem jeweiligen Sarg aufbewahrt waren. "Bald kommt die Zeit meiner Rache," sprach er leise zu sich, "dann werden alle meine Peiniger bezahlen!" "Und wenn dies vollbracht ist?" fragt ihm einer der Kopfgeldjäger, "was tut ihr dann?" "Ich werde diese Stadt verlassen und in einer anderen ein neues Leben beginnen!" erwiederte der Abt. Nachwort: ''E'ine Wolke verdunkelte den Mond. Im geschwächten Licht des Mondes und den Schatten der Häuser trat die Kriegerin an die Stadtmauer heran. Ihre blasse Haut und schwarze Rüstung ließ sie eins werden mit der Dunkelheit. Lautlos glitt ihr Körper in den Fluss. Ihren Lederbeutel hielt sie über dem Kopf während sie sich mit der Strömung in den See ziehen ließ. Sie schwamm an das Ufer, einem kleinen Streifen Sand. Im Winter hatte hier der grobschlächtige Schmied und heimliche Helfer des Abtes sein Leben ausgehaucht. Sie warf sich den Beutel wieder um und begann an der Felswand hoch zu klettern. Als kleine Arnorie hatte sie schon gut klettern können, jetzt beherschte sie die Kunst in perfektion. Mit einem starken Ruck zog sie sich auf die kleine Fläche. Von dort aus führte eine nartürliche Treppe an dem Wirtschaftsgebäude der Kathedrale vorbei in die Stadt. Geduckt schlich sie an dem Gebäude vorbei und umrundete es. "Es wird Zeit," flüsterte sie und sah aus dem Schatten in ein beleuchtetes Fenster, "eurem Spiel ein Ende zu setzen!" Die Arnorie wandte sich dem Fenster ab und sprach leise, ' ''"Zwei Leben gegen Eines soll der Anfang vom Ende sein!" ' ''Hauptrollen: '''''Toa: Bild:Z._Mata_Nui.JPG|Der Jäger Bild:F._Sophie_2.JPG|Die Gerechte Bild:E_Nameless_2.JPG|Der Namenlose Bild:E_Insidi.JPG|Die Heimtückische Bild:F._Jadeger.JPG|Der Ritterliche Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser